Un fenix en conflicto
by liluel azul
Summary: Ante la tristeza de Shun, Hyoga suelta la amenaza a Ikki, "dale a Shun la fecha de cuando vas a regresar y cúmplelo, sino te partiré el alma a golpes". ¿Cómo reacciona la colérica ave inmortal ante esta orden y amenaza del cisne? Mucho humor y friendship. Oneshot.


…

 _ **Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual del sensei Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **Este fan fic es un homenaje, en el que expreso mi amor incondicional, al anime, manga, películas, música, en fin al universo entero de Saint Seiya, por todos los gratos ratos que me ha hecho pasar.**_

 _ **Porque personajes hay muchos, pero sólo algunos de bronce me hacen suspirar.**_

 _ **Shun, el de corazón más puro,**_

 _ **Ikki, el ave inmortal y**_

 _ **Hyoga, mi hermoso cisne de hielo**_

 _ **Este fic es para ustedes y para todos los que aman a Saint Seiya**_

 _ **Y que la "Santa Manía Caballeresca" jamás termine.**_

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Un Fénix en conflicto**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dejó escapar un gran bostezo mientras caminaba perezosamente al baño, sus ojos celestes apenas si veían por donde iba, pues los sentía infinitamente pesados y si no fuera por la necesidad imperiosa, Hyoga no se hubiera despegado de su cama.

Vio una luz que escapaba por debajo de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, pero decidió ignorarla.

Fue a lo suyo, y ya iba de regreso, cuando contempló de nuevo que esa luz seguía allí.

Hyoga se sintió molesto, estaba entre su verdadero amor; su cálida y celestial cama, o; ese chico de pelo verde que tiene insomnio.

Aun en estado zombi, se tambaleó al cuarto de Andrómeda, maldiciendo el haberse dado cuenta que ese no puede dormir, cuando en cambio, él tiene tanto sueño.

"Tock", la puerta sonó quedamente, pero no fue por un golpeteó con la mano, fue más bien la cabeza de Hyoga que torpemente chocó con la puerta cuando quiso recargar la frente en esta.

No pasó mucho sin que la puerta se abriera y el peso de su cabeza lo hiciera entrar torpemente al tiempo que moría su esperanza de que Shun, se hubiera quedado dormido sin apagar la luz.

– ¿…Hyoga…? –Atinó a decir torpemente Andrómeda por verlo entrar tan dormido.

Esperó un momento a que este hablara, pero lo único que hizo el rubio fue soltar un bostezo gigante al tiempo que estiraba los brazos, en un intento de despertar que no tuvo resultado.

–Tienes mucho sueño, ve a dormir.

De nuevo Hyoga no contestó, delicadamente llevó un dedo a los ojos de Shun y le secó una lágrima.

Shun jaló aire por la sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas se habían formado. Apretó los ojos tratando de reprimirlas y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Pero Hyoga lo ignoró, tomó la foto que estaba en el buro y se sentó en la cama.

Por un instante Shun esquivó la mirada del rubio, luego suspiró resignado.

–Lo siento, no puedo dejar de extrañarlo.

Tomó la foto de manos de Hyoga y se sentó a lado del rubio mirando la imagen.

Se trataba de dos niños en pijama, el mayor cargaba en brazos al menor con algo de dificultad, pero eso no impedía su sonrisa.

–A veces quisiera volver a esos días. –Dijo con añoranza, contemplándose a sí mismo y a su hermano en esa foto.

Hyoga desvió la mirada para esconder su gesto de molestia, pero cómo no estarlo, pues, hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de Shun, durante toda esa tarde mientras lo celebraban, observó al peliverde espiando por las ventanas, contemplando el reloj, y vio con el paso del tiempo como su esperanza lentamente se volvió desilusión cuando Ikki no se presentó.

Por eso no puede dormir esta noche.

– ¿Piensas que es un cretino, verdad?

Hyoga sólo rodó los ojos.

–No puedo enfadarme con él, es mi culpa que sea así.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde Isla de Reina Muerte. Y nos lo advirtieron ¿recuerdas? Todos los que entrenan allí y sobreviven, vuelven completamente cambiados. –Shun suspiró muy lentamente. –Además, es absurdo pensar que todo sería igual, ya no somos esos niños de la foto, que no tenían nada más que ellos mismos, el mundo se ha hecho más grande y somos adultos independientes. Pero yo quiero seguir siendo ese niño, al que Ikki tenía que cuidar todo el tiempo.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dos meses después.

El sonido de un gran bostezo se dejó oír por la sala.

–Tienes mucho sueño, ya vete a dormir.

–No quiero. –Dijo Shun tallándose los ojos. –En cuando me vaya a dormir te marcharas y quiero seguir disfrutando que estás aquí. Quien sabe cuándo te vuelva a ver.

Ikki hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

–Anda te llevó a tu cama.

–No. Mejor pongamos una película, una de terror para que me despierte.

Veinte minutos después, el sueño había vencido a Shun. Con sumo cuidado Ikki se levantó y lo recostó en el sofá. Se detuvo unos momentos para contemplarlo. No importa lo grande que sea Shun, a sus ojos siempre será pequeñito.

Al menos en estos momentos de privacidad.

El peliazul subió a las habitaciones, caminando rumbo a la de Shun, cuando en el pasillo se topó con el rubio. Frunció el ceño, eran las tres de la mañana y no se imaginó que alguien seguiría despierto.

– ¿Y Shun?

–Se quedó dormido en el sofá.

–Ikki, antes de que te vayas, dale a Shun la fecha de cuando vas a regresar y cúmplelo.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que oíste, dale una fecha de cuando vas a regresar.

Ikki dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. –Más que una petición parece una orden.

–Lo es.

Por un instante muy breve Ikki se sorprendió, más pronto recobró la compostura y mirándolo retadoramente, con toda su bravura habitual le respondió. –Voy y vengo conforme me plazca.

–Esta vez no.

Ante esas palabras Ikki lo vio, como quien mira a un oponente, estudiándolo para saber hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar y preparándose para responderle y fulminarlo ante su primera intención.

Hyoga por su parte le devolvió esa mirada retadora pero lleno de la soberbia que caracteriza al rubio.

–Si no lo haces te partiré el alma a golpes.

–Así de simple.

–Así de simple.

Y el duelo de miradas siguió, sin embargo Hyoga ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, por lo que opto por marcharse, sabía que tenía que ser él quien terminara la lucha o se quedarían viéndose fijamente hasta el amanecer.

Ikki molesto entró al cuarto de Shun.

Y en el fondo del pasillo, Ichi daba gracias a los dioses porque había pasado al baño antes y así no se orinó en la pijama cuando al salir del baño se dio cuenta del duelo de esos dos, cuya alta tensión casi le da un infarto y es que ambos lanzaban rayos por los ojos y parecía que iban a saltar a matarse.

Caminó rumbo a su habitación pero justo iba pasar junto a la de Shun, cuando la puerta se abrió e Ikki salió, llevando una manta. Ichi se encogió de puro susto pues frente a él se encontraba un furioso fénix. Aquella ave indómita ni siquiera lo miró, pasó a su lado emitiendo un aura amenazante.

En cuanto Ikki se alejó, Ichi dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Habían sido demasiados sustos para esa noche.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Muy de mañana Shun se despertó en el sofá. Se estaba tallando los ojos preguntándose a qué horas se habrá ido Ikki.

–Buenos días.

La voz de su hermano le pareció tan irreal que casi se cae del sofá. Confuso observó que Ikki se encontraba recargado en una pared.

– ¿En verdad estás aquí? –Dijo lleno de asombro.

– ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

–Tu pregunta es necia hermano.

Shun vio a Ikki ensombrecerse molesto. Desviando la mirada el peliazul habló. –No tengo ganas de desayunar aquí. Salgamos.

– ¡En serio!

–Sí, hombre, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo.

– ¡Tomemos un taxi! No, no… ¡Tengo mi bicicleta! ¡Podemos tomar prestada la de Seiya! –Dijo completamente emocionado.

Ikki suspiró. –Bien vamos.

Se dirigieron al garaje, Shun iba feliz hablando de los distintos restaurantes que conocía.

– ¿Sales mucho?

–A Hyoga le gusta desayunar fuera.

Ikki se quedó meditando en eso. Mientras Andrómeda sacaba su bicicleta, Ikki observó algo mucho más tentador.

–¿Y esa motocicleta?

–Es de Hyoga. –Dijo el peliverde sin prestarle atención.

–Con que de Hyoga… –El peliazul medito por un instante la travesura. –Shun, tomemos la moto.

– ¡No! –Dijo el peliverde asustado. –Hyoga, la ama con locura, es su dama de acero. Mejor secuestra Atena, te perseguirá con menos furia.

–No exageres. –Dijo Ikki sacándola del garaje e iba con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que confundió a Shun.

– ¿Por qué estás de terco con la moto?

Ikki se sentó en ella –Porque va más con mi estilo. Y no digas esto a Hyoga, pero tiene buen gusto. Anda súbete.

Aun preocupado Shun se subió.

–Además no se enojaría contigo. –Dijo con sorna.

En el patio Ban y Geki entrenaban cuando vieron a los hermanos salir en la moto.

– ¿Esa era…? –Dijo Ban sorprendido.

–La moto de Hyoga.

–Ese Ikki sí que se tiene confianza.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En el garaje, Jabú y Nachi conversaban animadamente y es que Ichi le contó a Jabú su experiencia terrorífica de anoche, pues en cuanto Ikki dijo que "más que petición parece una orden" y Hyoga dijo que efectivamente así era y que si no lo hacía le partiría el alma a golpes, el fénix se encendió.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! –Dijo Nachi. –Así de frente, cara a cara, Hyoga dijo que le partiría el alma a golpes, a Ikki el todo poderoso.

–Y según Ichi, lo dijo tan en serio que si Ikki decía que no, Hyoga iba a saltar a golpearlo.

– ¡Que terror! Ese Hyoga sí que tiene bolas para plantársele así a Ikki.

–Puro pico, no creo que se atreva a enfrentársele. –Dijo Jabú con tono de burla.

–Eso veremos, según me dijo Ban, Ikki se llevó la moto de Hyoga. Eso sí que hará explotar la furia del cisne. Aunque siempre le resta que se fue a pasear con Shun, quizás no haga nada por eso.

–Patrañas, si no hace nada es porque le tiene miedo.

Y en eso estaban, cuando Hyoga entró en el garaje, buscando su motocicleta. El rubio iba de prisa ni los saludo por andar checando su reloj. Mas, cuando vio el lugar de su motocicleta vacío, se congeló por unos segundos.

– ¿Y mi moto? –Dijo con una voz apenas audible que sin embargo les resulto completamente amenazante.

Jabú y Nachi tragaron grueso. Un colérico cisne estaba frente a ellos. Y de pronto se sintieron como dos ratones frente a una cobra.

Como no respondían Hyoga volteó levemente a verlos, y los vio con una mirada asesina.

Ante el miedo, todo lo que atinó hacer Jabú fue golpear a Nachi en el hombro para que hablara.

–Se… se, se, se la llevó I… I… Ikki.

–…Ikki... –Hyoga se volvió sombrío, su fleco no dejaba ver bien su rostro, solo veían una sonrisa forzada y homicida. –Ese imbécil está buscando que lo mate lenta y dolorosamente. – Dijo dando énfasis en la palabra lenta. De nuevo su voz fue muy baja pero completamente audible, sobretodo el tono demente que uso.

En esos momentos el cisne parecía una visión terrorífica, Nachi pensaba como salir del apuro y calmar la furia del guerrero de hielo.

–…Se… se…se fue con Shun. Fue temprano. Creo… creo que iban a pasar juntos el día… porque Shun se veía muy feliz.

Hyoga volteó a contemplar el espacio donde estaba su moto.

El ambiente se hizo menos denso, Jabú y Nachi suspiraron aliviados. Sin embargo Hyoga habló de nuevo, por lo que dieron un brinco de terror.

–Ahora ¿en qué me voy a mover?

Jabú y Nachi voltearon en todas direcciones, pero solamente quedaba una bicicleta en el garaje y al darse cuenta de cuál era el pánico se pintó en sus rostros.

El rubio seguía sin moverse, contemplando el vacío surgido de la ausencia de su motocicleta. Su silencio les hacía sentir que esperaba una respuesta por lo que nuevamente Jabú le dio un codazo a Nachi para que hablará.

–E… es… está la bicicleta de… de… Shu…Shu… Shun.

Aquello fue como una descarga eléctrica para el rubio. Volteó a ver a la susodicha analizándola con desdén. Se trataba de una bicicleta ordinaria, color verde claro con detalles en blanco, pero lo que la hacía despreciable era su canastita al frente y su peor crimen la coqueta campanita que resplandecía.

Hyoga apretó los puños, bonito que se va a ver montado en semejante bicicleta con su look de motociclista, que incluía los guantes y la chamarra de cuero. Volvió a ver el reloj. Demasiado tarde para cambiar de atuendo. Murmurando maldiciones en ruso, se subió a la bici y se fue.

Jabú y Nachi cayeron al suelo, sentados, recargados el uno en el otro. Varios minutos después Seiya los encontró, acomodo su bicicleta y extrañado de que no se movían se agachó para contemplarlos a la cara.

Parecían dos hombres que habían visto el infierno.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Estábamos en la hora y lugar equivocados. –Explicó Nachi.

– ¿Qué?

–Hyoga vino y su moto no estaba. Ikki se la llevó.

– ¡Alabada sea Atena! –Dijo el castaño. – ¡Estalló el Vesubio y ustedes aquí!

–Hyoga tenía una mirada terrorífica. –Dijo Jabú.

–Lo sé. Lo he visto espantar a los perros.* –Dijo Seiya riendo.

–Y lo peor es que como ya se le había hecho tarde se tuvo que ir en la bici de Shun.

Seiya se cayó de costado riendo hasta las lágrimas. –No me digas que se fue con todo su atuendo de motociclista.

–Sí.

–Y él que vive de su imagen. –Seiya trataba de recuperar la compostura pero no podía, la risa le ganaba. –Ese cisne vanidoso va a matar a Ikki.

–Tiene las bolas para hacerlo… ¿verdad Jabú?

–Sí.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando un motociclista, montado en una bicicleta con canastita y campanita entraba al garaje de la mansión.

Y allí encontró a Shun, encogido pasándole un trapo a la motocicleta.

Hyoga perdió la respiración por unos segundos, su amada dama de acero estaba cubierta de lodo, por todos lados. Está tan sucia que probablemente el escape por dentro esté más limpio.

Su furia estaba por llegar a la escala de 10, cuando Shun volteó radiante de felicidad.

– ¡Bienvenido a casa Hyoga–kun!

La risueña cara del peliverde tuvo efecto de inmediato, lentamente Hyoga bajó los hombros y dio un largo suspiro. Le ha robado todas las ganas de ir a buscar a Ikki y molerlo a golpes.

–Perdón por ensuciar tanto la motocicleta pero Ikki estaba muy juguetón, se veía tan feliz dando vueltas en ese campo todo lodoso que no pude decirle nada.

–Ya me lo imagino. – Dijo en un susurro. Elevando los ojos y pensando que Ikki era un desgraciado.

–Y si crees que la moto está sucia espera a ver las fotos que me tomó Saori. Parecía el monstruo del pantano.

Hyoga arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

–Ikki y yo estuvimos guerreando en el lodo. No lo deje irse impune. –Eso último lo dijo con orgullo.

–Te dio una revolquisa en el lodo.

–Sí, pero yo también le di una. ¿Qué no me oirste? –Le reclamo. –No pudimos entrar a la casa. Nos tuvimos que bañar en el jardín.

– ¿Alteraste a todas las doncellas de la mansión?

–Alteramos. Y más bien fue Ikki. Cuando Tatsumi nos regañó diciendo que así no podíamos entrar y que nos teníamos que bañar a fuera, él con toda la desfachatez se quitó la playera y ya iba a empezar a desnudarse allí y todo el personal femenino colapsó. –Shun sonrojado comenzó a reír. –Tatsumi dijo que éramos unos degenerados, Seiya se enojó porque se estaba desnudando delante de Atena, Shiryu dijo que ya estábamos grandecitos para andar jugando así. En fin, dimos todo un show. Nos pusieron unas cortinas para que nos pudiéramos bañar en el patio.

Shun metió la esponja en la cubeta con jabón y siguió limpiando. Con rostro de ensueño le cuenta con lujo de detalles el día que había pasado.

Aunque Hyoga no le prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, estaba más interesado en contemplar esa sonrisa de niño que el peliverde traía. Cada uno de sus gestos irradiaba felicidad, esa que sólo Ikki puede lograr en Shun.

–Debes de estar cansado. Ya vete a dormir, mañana la limpio. –Dijo Hyoga.

El peliverde sonrió moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

–Conozco perfectamente tu mentecilla. Por un lado estás feliz por mí, pero el otro lado dice "está sucia, mi dama de acero está sucia, este par de idiotas la convirtieron en una chica sucia".

–No es cierto.

– ¿Puedes irte a dormir dejándola así de mugrosa?

Hyoga no contestó, molesto y avergonzado volteó para otro lado. Lo que le causo risas a Shun.

–Por lo tarde que regresas supongo que te fue bien. –Dijo Andromeda de manera picara.

Sin embargo el rubio lució sombrío.

–mmmmm –Shun medito un instante la actitud del rubio. –Las chicas de la escuela estaban esperando al rudote y sexy novio de Eri que siempre la recoge en moto con su look de bandido rebelde y ¡oh sorpresa! Nuestro motociclista llegó en bici. –Shun seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

–Eri me agarró de botana. Me hizo burling todo el día. Ahora no deja de decir que en el fondo soy un chico fresa, un niño bueno.

–Bien que sabe que eres un cisne vanidoso.

Hyoga se recargó en la pared, lucía un poco sonrojado y sonreía como quien se acuerda de sus travesuras.

–Hyoga, gracias.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué?

Shun se acercó a él con la esponja rebosando de agua jabonosa.

–Por este día que pase con Ikki. –Acto seguido le estampó la esponja en la cara del rubio tan fuerte que se fue contra la pared. –Y esto es por amenazarlo.

Hyoga se lo quitó de encima de un empujón. Aunque claro, ya estaba empapado.

– ¡Shun! –Dijo molesto porque le aplastaron la nariz y su cara estaba llena de jabón. Con la manga de la chamarra estaba tratándose de limpiar los ojos.

El peliverde ni se inmutó ante el enojo. –Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Si vuelves amenazar a mi hermano te las veras conmigo.

Hyoga lo miró molesto y dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida – ¡Quiero ver si te atreves!

–Cuenta con ello. –Dijo Shun con toda desfachatez volviendo a la moto.

–Nunca pensé que Ikki te fuera de llorón.

–Como si no lo conocieras, claro que él no me dijo nada. Pero Ichi los vio y ya sabes cómo es de comunicativo.

–Y total ¿Cuándo vuelve?

–En tres meses.

–Bien si no vuelve para la fecha pactada lo moleré a golpes. –Y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta para salir del garaje.

–Para ya está tontería Hyoga. –Dijo el peliverde persiguiéndolo pero no avanzó mucho pues Hyoga volteó y un aro de hielo se formó a su alrededor atrapándolo.

– ¡Hyoga! ¡Vuelve aquí! –Gritó al verlo alejarse.

Pero aquel siguió su camino.

– ¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga! ¡En verdad piensas dejarme así!

Hyoga siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión.

–Ese idiota ¡En cuanto me libere vas a ver cómo te va a ir!

Shun volteó a contemplar todo a su alrededor, el frío congelo el agua de las cubetas y la esponja.

–Encima voy a tener que conseguir más agua y otra esponja.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tres meses después.

Todo el día Shun estuvo esperando a que Ikki llegara. Estuvo pegado a la ventana, al teléfono, desayuno tarde, comió tarde y no ceno y todo por andarlo esperando. Pero el ave de fuego no dio señales de llegar.

Por lo que la promesa de Hyoga se volvió la comidilla de la casa y todos se preguntaban si de verdad el rubio iba a salir a buscarlo.

Cerca de la media noche el rubio caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de Andrómeda cuando la voz agitada de Shun le llamó la atención. Así que se quedó tras la puerta tratando de entender que pasaba.

– ¡Que no es para tanto! –Decía una voz que Hyoga identificó como la de Ikki.

Hyoga camino rumbo a su cuarto, iba molesto, el fénix es tan cretino que tuvo a Shun esperándolo todo el día. Aunque es clásico de Ikki, llegar en el último momento. Siete minutos más e iba tener que salir a golpearlo.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En la mañana.

Hyoga perezosamente se servía un vaso de leche.

– ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras Hyoga! –Decía Ichi impactado.

– ¡Cuando lo vi no podía creerlo! –Ahora es Nachi.

–Pero que necesidad la tuya de recurrir a la violencia. –Eso Saori lo dijo con un poco de burla.

– ¿De qué hablan?

Saori sólo se sonrió. El rubio recorrió el lugar con la mirada, Seiya y Shiryu estaban a la mesa desayunando e igual que Saori se están aguantando la risa. A diferencia de Ichi, Nachi, Jabu, Ban y Geki ellos lo miran con miedo.

– ¿Me quieren explicar qué pasa?

–Espera un momento y lo veras. –Dijo Shiryu.

Hyoga se sentía molesto por no entender, así que se puso a beber su leche más cuando bajo el vaso, toda la escupió a causa de la impresión de lo que tenía en frente.

Seiya, Shiryu y Saori se empezaron a reír más fuerte.

– ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó Hyoga sorprendido y es que Ikki estaba frente a él todo golpeado de la cara.

Ikki molesto tomó asiento a la mesa aguantando las miradas de todos los presentes.

Y era todo un espectáculo, los ojos levemente amoratados, una herida en la frente y varios rasguños en las mejillas.

–Simplemente se cayó, de cara, contra una roca, de la cual no dejo ni el polvo. –Dijo Shun sonriente sentándose a lado de su hermano. –Estaba entrenando y se accidentó.

–Entonces ¿Hyoga no lo golpeó? –Preguntó Ichi.

– ¡Claro que no! –Dijeron Hyoga e Ikki al mismo tiempo.

–Si esa es la versión que quieren dar… –Dijo Jabú.

Ikki los miró, Jabú y los otros están convencidos que fue Hyoga quien lo dejo así. Molesto dio un manotazo en la mesa.

– ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Cómo pueden creer que este me golpeó? Recuerden que fui yo quien lo derrotó a él.

–Hablas de la vez que me hiciste trampa. En la que por cierto no tuviste capacidad para matarme.

– ¡Zas! –Interrumpió Seiya

–Porque yo a ti si te hubiera matado si no fuera porque Shun te salvó.

– ¡Doble zas! –Dijo de nuevo Seiya.

– ¡Triple zas! –Dijo Shiryu. –Porque nos consta a ti y a mi dado que estuvimos allí.

– ¿Qué dices?

–En la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, cisne negro te informó de mi técnica y así planeaste un contraataque, eso es trampa porque yo no lo sabía, y encima, no lograste matarme. La segunda yo fui claro, te dije que tu técnica ya no funcionaba conmigo, aun así tú fuiste terco y te lanzaste y si en esa ocasión no te mate fue porque Shun me lo impidió.

– ¿Eso es cierto? –Preguntó Jabu.

–Sí… yo detuve a Hyoga con mi cadena antes de que le hiciera daño a Ikki.

– ¡Oh! –Dijeron Jabu y su grupo que más que nunca veían a Hyoga súper poderoso.

El ave inmortal se enfadó en serio, pues la chispa de la pelea brillo en sus ojos, preocupando a todos, el ambiente de broma se esfumo en cuanto se puso de pie.

–Así que esas tenemos, pues bien, vamos a ver si te sostienes ganso tonto, salgamos al patio, esta vez te golpeare tan fuerte que…

– ¡Ya basta! –Lo regañó Shun. –Nii-san, deja de molestar a Hyoga.

–¿Ahora resulta que lo vas a defender?

–Sí, y si tengo que llegar a los golpes llegare a los golpes sin importarme que seas tú.

Ikki soltó un bufido burlón, minimizando las palabras de Shun.

–Nii-san tú estabas hablando en serio y yo estoy en el mismo plan.

Ikki lo miró a los ojos, Shun hablaba muy en serio. Molesto se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

Un silencio generalizado se hizo.

Sintiendo la mirada de todos encima, Shun dejó escapar un largo suspiro al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos su taza de café.

–Siento mucho lo sucedido Saori-san.

–No te preocupes Shun, ya sabemos cómo es Ikki.

Andrómeda soltó su taza y se levantó de la mesa para ir tras Ikki.

–…Shun… –Lo llamó Hyoga.

El peliverde volteó a ver al rubio esperando a que este hablara, pero no paso. Al ver su cara preocupada Shun le sonrió.

–Polar* está apenado. –Dijo el peliverde. –Polar no tiene palabras. –Hyoga sólo asintió así que Shun comenzó a reír. –Hyoga, no pasa nada, todos aquí somos guerreros, desde muy chicos aprendimos que alardear era indispensable para nuestra supervivencia. Rara vez pasamos a la acción. Sólo que Ikki es un tonto, esa parte de su cerebro que maneja la sociabilidad no se le desarrollo. Mira que querer empezar una pelea contigo sólo porque llego con la cara molida por su propia torpeza, es bastante infantil.

Shun se dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar a su hermano. Hyoga por su parte se sentó a la mesa y dejo caer su cabeza en ella.

–mmmm –Dijo Shiryu acercándose. –Vaya, parece que polar está bastante avergonzado.

Hyoga le lanzó una mirada asesina. Esa con la que espantó a Jabu y a Nachi. Por toda respuesta el cosmos del dragón se encendió, Shiryu le aplicó una llave en el cuello y comenzó a revolverle el cabello. –Este es tu castigo por mirarme feo.

Hyoga trataba de quitárselo de encima pero Seiya ya estaba ayudando al dragón.

Todos contemplaban el cosmos del dragón estrangulando la imagen del cisne quien hubiera dado una fiera batalla sino fuera por Seiya. Jabú y Nachi suspiraron, después de todo sólo hay dos personas sobre la tierra a las que Hyoga les permite hacerle travesuras y lo están haciendo en este momento.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ikki se sentía muy molesto, aunque no entendía el porqué, así que se fue a encerrar al cuarto de Shun en lo que se le pasaba la furia. Buscando en que distraerse, contempló en el escritorio un muy grueso libro de química.

Se sentó en el borde de la ventana abierta y comenzó a hojearlo. Parece que su Shun ha estado estudiando mucho ya que hay anotaciones y partes subrayadas. A decir verdad toda su habitación está llena de libros escolares. Pasando las páginas encontró una foto, Shun traía un gran diploma en las manos y a lado de él se encontraba el rubio. Ikki dejó escapar un bufido. Ni siquiera supo cuando fue ese evento. Siguió pasando las hojas en desorden, contemplando la caligrafía de Shun.

Sin embargo había una página cuya letra supo de inmediato no era la de Shun. "Me haces sentir orgulloso" decía con unos kanjis un poco torpes pero que se justificaban por la firma de Hyoga.

Ikki cerró el libro aún más molesto.

–No piensas desayunar. –Dijo Shun.

Silencio, Ikki no contestó. Shun contemplo el libro en las manos de Ikki.

–Al menos dime algo.

De nuevo silencio. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

–Ahora resulta que el ofendido eres tú.

Y el silencio continúo.

–Yo debería ser el molesto, ni siquiera estas aquí por mí. Sólo quieres molestar a Hyoga, hasta por eso llegaste casi a media noche.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, por lo que Ikki reaccionó de inmediato.

– ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que tomamos la moto de Hyoga sólo porque querías fastidiarlo? Pasaste ese día conmigo no porque quisieras, sino por provocarlo. No quiero que pases el día conmigo sólo porque estás midiendo si Hyoga te va a golpear o no, márchate de una vez.

Por primera vez en la vida de Ikki, Shun lo miraba con ojos que no eran cariñosos, más bien estaban cargados de reproche.

–Estoy de acuerdo que tome la motocicleta de Hyoga para molestarlo, pero no fue por eso que pase él día contigo ni estoy aquí porque me amenazara.

–Entonces ¿Por qué?

–Porque eres mi hermano, ¿Por qué más estaría aquí?

–Me sacaste de tu vida hasta que Hyoga te amenazó. Antes de eso, venías como si fuera una obligación y sólo te quedabas un rato y te marchabas sin decir nada. A veces sentía que detestabas verme. Y ahora que por fin estas aquí a lo único que vienes es a pelear con Hyoga. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ikki se quedó sin saber que decir. El mismo aceptaba que su enfado en el desayuno había sido tonto. Pero realmente estaba molesto con el rubio.

Y no era una cuestión sobre quien es más fuerte. Es algo que está tratando de descifrar.

Shun fastidiado esperó inútilmente la respuesta.

– ¿Cómo sea? No has comido nada nii-san. Te traeré algo de la cocina.

Ya iba de salida cuando la voz de Ikki lo detuvo.

–Es que siento que no me necesitas. Cuando estoy aquí veo que tu mundo está lleno, tienes escuela, amigos, trabajo y siento que no quepo. No tengo un lugar. Por eso me voy. Y la otra noche, cuando Hyoga me amenazó, me molestó pero también me hizo feliz, porque Hyoga estaba realmente dispuesto a llegar a los golpes porque me necesitas. Saber que soy tu felicidad hizo que me quedara.

Tras esas palabras no había expresión alguna en el rostro de Shun. Eso atemorizó al peliazul. Shun se acercó y tomó el libro de las manos de Ikki.

–Ikki, todo eso siempre te lo he dicho con palabras y con acciones. Con todas sus letras siempre te he dicho lo mucho que te necesito, lo mucho que te extraño y lo mucho que te amo. Lloro cuando apareces porque siempre tengo miedo de que sea la última vez que te vea. ¡Y aun así no entiendes mis sentimientos hasta que Hyoga amenaza con golpearte!

El pie de Shun se estampó en el pecho de Ikki, como seguía sentado en el borde de la ventana, se fue hacia atrás rodando por el techo, hasta caer en el patio. Todo había sido tan extraño que no entendió que pasaba hasta que oyó la ventana de Shun azotarse.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Shun lo había echado de su cuarto, ahora sí está realmente molesto con él.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Un par de horas después…

Unos ojos azul claro exploraron la habitación. En un rincón sentado en el piso se encontraba un peliverde malhumorado.

Hyoga se acercó, recogió un libro y al hacerlo cayó la foto. Contempló por largo rato esa foto de Shun y él, el día que Shun terminó la secundaria abierta con calificación perfecta.

– ¡Wow, salgo guapo hasta en las fotos! –Dijo riendo. –Por eso este guapo chico rubio tiene novia.

Shun sonrió muy poco. –La prueba de que uno no debe fiarse por la apariencia.

Hyoga le revolvió el cabello. –Claro, lo dice por experiencia el señor "me veo tierno pero en realidad tengo un carácter de la patada como mi hermano"

Shun dio un manotazo para que Hyoga dejara de revolverle el cabello. –Ikki es un idiota.

–Y apenas lo notaste.

–Dijo que cuando amenazaste con golpearlo se puso feliz porque entendió que lo necesito. Pero yo se lo digo siempre. ¿¡Es que acaso le hablo a un muro!?

–Así que eso fue lo que pasó.

Hyoga guardó la foto en el libro y luego lo colocó en el librero.

–Sabes Shunny, las personas no siempre nos sentimos geniales, y nos parece sorprendente que otra persona nos quiera tan intensamente cuando no somos capaces de ver nada bueno en nosotros. No importa cuánto nos lo digan o demuestren, es algo que no queremos aceptar, porque da miedo que esa persona se dé cuenta que no somos geniales ni indispensables.

Shun volteó a verlo, analizando esas palabras, por su parte Hyoga le sonrió con ternura para después abrir la ventana. Hyoga giró a ver a Ikki que seguía parado en el jardín y el semblante del rubio cambio a uno muy fiero.

– ¡Pedazo de idiota! –Le gritó.

Salió por la ventana, saltó al jardín y sin mediar palabra, golpeó a Ikki en la cara tan fuerte que lo proyectó con violencia contra un árbol. Aunque claro Ikki ni siquiera se defendió.

El escandalo provocó que todo mundo saliera y atestiguaran a Hyoga furioso y a Ikki masacrado contra el árbol.

– ¡Sí que tuvo las bolas! –Gritó Jabú.

–Lo que no tiene es neuronas. –Dijo Shiryu.

– ¡Te dije que te iba a moler a golpes! –Dijo el rubio avanzando hacia un Ikki que no tiene ningún ánimo de defenderse.

– ¡Hyoga va en serio! ¡Hagan algo! –Les gritó Nachi a Shiryu y Seiya. Sin embargo estos movieron el rostro en negativa.

–Me da pereza. –Dijo Seiya metiéndose el dedo meñique en el oído y soltando un bostezo.

– ¡Pereza! –Gritó Ban. – ¿Cuál es tu escusa Shiryu?

– ¿La mía? Bueno… la verdad no hay nada interesante en la televisión. Espero que esto me entretenga.

– ¿¡El drama de tus amigos es un espectáculo para ti!? –Lo regañó Geki

–Es una manera acertada de resumir mis palabras. ¡Y ya se está poniendo más bueno!

Justo cuando Hyoga iba a golpear de nuevo al Fenix, Andrómeda se abalanzó sobre el rubio, golpeándolo en la mejilla tan fuerte que el rubio casi se fue al suelo. Este se recuperó y dejo escapar una sonrisa torcida antes de golpear a Shun.

– ¡Estorbas! –Fue todo lo que dijo el cisne pues el golpe aunque fuerte, fue para quitarlo del camino.

Shun se cubrió con sus brazos para evitar el golpe, pero aun así Hyoga lo empujó un par de metros.

– ¿Qué pretendes? –Le preguntó Shun molesto.

– ¿Qué parece estúpido? ¡Estoy peleando con Ikki no te metas!

– ¡Que no me meta! ¡Te dije que si lo golpeabas te las ibas a ver conmigo!

–Si tengo que pasar primero sobre ti, que así sea.

Ante esa respuesta Shun apretó los puños, dispuesto a ir a pelear con Hyoga, cuando alguien sujeto su nuca tan fuerte que lo obligó a inclinarse.

– ¡Ash! Ya se acabó. –Dijo Shiryu para después meterse a la casa y Seiya lo siguió.

– ¡Así nada más acaba todo!

– ¡Pues que esperaban, una guerra de mil días!

Saori sonrió contemplando la tranquilidad en los ojos de Ikki. –Vamos, vamos todos adentro.

En tanto, Shun contempló el pasto unos momentos tratando de entender que había pasado. Ikki le está obligando a pedirle perdón a Hyoga.

–Perdón. –Dijo Ikki.

Molesto manoteó para que Ikki lo soltara. – ¿Qué haces?

–Tienes que pedir perdón. Lo golpeaste.

–Porque te pegó.

– ¿Desde cuándo resuelves la situación con violencia?

Shun ladeó la cabeza meditando, todo pasó tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de su reacción.

–No me gusta que te golpeen. –Dijo todo rojo y molesto.

–Bueno, Hyoga me golpeó para que me diera cuenta que no lo prefieres a él.

Shun miró con incredulidad a su hermano.

– ¿Estás diciendo que estabas celoso de Hyoga?

–Sí. Te compra libros, tienes fotos con él, va a tus eventos de la escuela en mi lugar.

– ¿¡Y cómo te puedo invitar si nunca se dónde estás!? –Le reclamó. Shun cansado y frustrado se recargó en el pecho de su hermano. – ¿Por qué eres tan bruto?

Ikki le revolvió los cabellos. –Demos gracias que es un rasgo que no compartimos.

– ¿Qué no comparten? –Cuestionó Hyoga, sobándose el golpe en la mejilla. –Yo diría que el pelo verde es bastante bruto.

Ikki lanzó rayos por los ojos a Hyoga pero este ni se inmutó por la mirada de furia del Fénix.

–¡Un niño que saca 10 en química no es bruto! –Gruñó.

–Lo sorprendente es que aún lo llames niño.

–Déjanos en paz, metiche. Sí me quiere llamar niño que te importa. Es más todas las discusiones que tuvimos este día han sido tu culpa. –Y Shun encaró al rubio.ó

Hyoga resopló fastidiado mirando hacia un lado, de pronto, algo atrás de Shun llamo su atención y lo puso en alerta y lo señaló. Ante ese gesto, Shun volteó pero no había nada, Hyoga uso su distracción para patearlo en la rodilla y Shun se fue de cara al pecho de Ikki.

–78 –Dijo el ruso marchándose.

– ¡76! ¡Ni siquiera sabes contar bien! –Le reclamó Shun.

– ¿76? –Cuestionó Ikki viendo a Hyoga marcharse.

–Sí, 76 veces me ha hecho voltear, para darme un zape, patada o empujón.

– ¿76 veces te ha visto la cara? –La llamarada del fénix se encendió.

–Nii-san, sabes que soy muy inocente, Hyoga siempre se aprovecha, me pega, me pellizca, me roba el lunch, me obliga hacerle su tarea, la lista de travesuras que me hace es larga.

–No importa, ahora que estoy aquí comenzaremos a planear la venganza. Y yo que pensaba que no me necesitabas.

–Sí, nii-san, te necesito mucho.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Hyoga entró al garaje de la mansión, allí se encontraban Seiya, Shiryu, Jabu y Nachi comiendo palomitas, cosa que le extrañó pero no les hizo mucho caso, pues ya iba de salida, mas, cuando vio que su moto no estaba allí de nuevo se congeló.

– ¿Y mi moto? –Preguntó Hyoga personificando al dios de la ira.

Jabu e Ichi se espantaron, no así Seiya y Shiryu. La furia de Hyoga era una brizna de viento para ellos.

– ¡Vaya tienes los mismos ojos que Saga poseído! –Comentó Seiya con singular alegría.

– ¡En estos momentos estoy poseído por la furia, Seiya! ¿¡Dónde está mi moto!?

Seiya que estaba allí para ver su cara contestó. – ¿Por qué te sorprende que no esté? Claramente Ikki dijo que comenzaría su venganza. Era obvio que se la iban a llevar hoy.

–La verdad no tuvieron imaginación. –Dijo Shiryu. –Esperaba más de la venganza del fénix.

Un cosmos oscuro se apodero del lugar. –…Esos dos… les voy a romper la cara por tomar mi moto.

– ¿A los dos?

–A los dos.

Y Hyoga salió del garaje hecho un energúmeno. Cuando ya estaba bastante alejado comenzaron las carcajadas y los suspiros de alivio.

–No quiero ser Shun, ni Ikki. –Exclamó Jabu.

–A decir verdad, con ustedes protegiéndonos ya no me espantó tanto. –Dijo Nachi.

–De que hablas. –Dice Shiryu. – Si nuestro plan inicial era abandonarlos.

–Sí, si estábamos tan tranquilos era porque pensábamos que si las cosas se ponían feas, siempre podíamos arrojarlos al volcán. –Declaro Seiya.

– ¡Ustedes son malos! –Exclama Nachi.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

El sol comenzaba a nacer en el horizonte, por lo que aun el frío y el silencio reinaban en el mundo. Envuelto por ese aire frío, un ave indómita contemplaba su pecado.

–Shun… –Ikki tomó por los hombros a su hermano menor, cerrando los ojos dijo con toda sinceridad. –Siempre te he protegido, ante cualquier adversidad, siempre he dado la cara por ti, ahora que me ha llegado el tiempo de infortunio espero que protejas a tu tonto hermano mayor.

Shun sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y se llevó al regazo a su hermano, que necesita protección. –Descuida nii–san, esta vez seré yo quien dé la cara por ti.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Los caballeros de bronce se encontraban desayunando, a excepción de Hyoga y Shun, pero, cuando vieron a Shun entrar, Seiya y Shiryu escupen su leche ante la sorpresa de ver a Shun sentarse a la mesa con toda la cara golpeada.

– ¿¡Que te pasó!? –Gritaron los dos.

Shun lucia triste y avergonzado. Suspiró. –A noche Ikki y yo chocamos en la moto de Hyoga.

– ¿Chocaron? –Nachi no podía creerlo.

–Estás de broma.

– ¡Realmente se vengaron!

–Claro que no, lo que paso fue un auténtico accidente.

– ¿Tan duro fue el golpe que así te quedo la cara?

–No, aunque la motocicleta si quedo bastante dañada, necesita piezas nuevas… si es que el daño no fue total. Y bueno, Hyoga se infartó cuando la vio y digamos que por ahora ninguno de nosotros puede mirarlo porque ahora si nos come vivos. Y lo digo especialmente por ustedes dos. –Dijo viendo a Seiya y a Shiryu.

–No te preocupes por nosotros Seiya y yo ya sabemos que hacer ¿Cierto?

–Claro, cualquier cosa "Nachi vio a Ikki cuando se la llevó y no hizo nada" "Jabu se rio de tu desgracia, amigo Hyoga" "Yo creo que Geki le metió esa idea a Ikki".

–Por eso nosotros no le tenemos miedo a Hyoga.

Seiya y Shiryu chocaban puños mientras Jabu y los otros les reclamaban su cobardía.

Shun se sobó la nariz, antes de continuar con la historia.

– ¿Te golpeo cuando te vio llegar con la moto? –Pregunto Ichi.

–No. Cuando se alteró por su moto trate de jugarme la carta de "te preocupas más por los objetos que por la vida humana" pero me bloqueó preguntándome si salí despedido de la moto con más fuerza que cuando Aldebarán me golpeó… lo cual tuve que negar dado a que logre salir sin rasguño alguno. También me pregunto que si Aldebarán hubiera golpeado la motocicleta como me golpeó a mí, hubiera quedado rastro de la moto. Y tuve que decir que no, lo que es prueba de que soy más resistente que su motocicleta. Por lo que mi razonamiento, no era válido, dado que mi vida no corrió peligro alguno pese a mi imprudencia.

– ¿Y entonces te golpeó? –Preguntó Shiryu.

–No, luego me regaño preguntándome qué iba hacer para moverse por la ciudad. Le dije que tomara mi bicicleta y se enfureció más. –Shun comenzó a jugar con sus dedos bajando el rostro todo avergonzado.

– ¿Y fue entonces cuando te golpeó? –Preguntó Seiya.

–No, la vio con fastidio y yo de imprudente, como si chocar su moto no fuera suficiente me enoje, le dije que a diferencia de él, mi hombría no se ve amenazada por una canastita. Y se enojó aún más conmigo.

– ¿Y fue entonces cuando te golpeó? –Pregunto Nachi.

–No, sólo dijo que podía meterme mi canastita por el… lo demás lo dijo en ruso. Yo le conteste que amo mi canastita, desde que la tengo mi lunch no llega aplastado a la escuela. He hice la cara más tierna, dulce e infantil que pude hacer para que me perdonara.

– ¿Y entonces te golpeo? –Preguntó Jabú.

–Sí…

–Sí que te dio fuerte para dejarte así la cara.

– ¿Eh? No, sólo me dio un coscorrón, aunque si me dolió. Tomó los pedazos de su moto y se fue al taller mecánico. Camine tras él pero me resbale con el aceite que escurría de la moto y me di en toda la cara. Está visto que en mi familia no sabemos meter las manos. Hyoga dijo que dejara de fingir para inspirar lastima ya que no se le va a pasar el coraje, así que ni siquiera me ayudo y se fue. ¡Pero si me golpee de verdad! –Chilló Shun.

–¿Cómo te golpeaste más duro con el resbalón que al caer de la moto?

–Buena pregunta.

– ¿Y a todo esto, qué paso con Ikki?

–Él, valientemente huyó por su vida, yo me quede a enfrentar a la fiera en su nombre… lo malo es que otra vez no sabré de Ikki por una larga temporada.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

*Hyoga fiero tiene una mirada que espanta a los perros, sino recuerden cuando luchó contra cisne negro luego de que este atacará a Shun. Seiya llegó con un perro policía, cuando Seiya se entercó en que lo iba a ayudar, Hyoga con su mirada, lo espanto a él y al perro. XD

*Me encanta Polar de "Escandalosos" o we bare bear (no estoy segura de su nombre en inglés) y me parece un excelente apodo para Hyoga.

Este fic sí que me costó, no se me da que los personajes se enojen con Hyoga. Ni que Shun pelee con Hyoga. Y quería que saliera en Septiembre… pero ya ven, ya estamos en Octubre.

No fue hasta las últimas lecturas que me di cuenta que hago de Nachi un tartamudo, pero con el mal humor que se va a cargar Hyoga, hasta Seiya y Shiryu tartamudearan en su presencia. XD

A decir verdad no le deberían de tener miedo a Hyoga, por más furioso que este es incapaz de golpear a un compañero como vimos en Next dimension

Y para las que me quieran linchar, porque la bicicleta de Shun tiene una coqueta canastita al frente, (ya siento pasos, me asomo a la ventana buscando las antorchas y los picos) también hay canastas para hombres, lo cheque en internet y como Shun dijo, es muy práctico porque su lunch ya no se aplasta en la mochila.

Posdata, Ikki no huyó, sólo está buscando trabajo para poder reunirse con su Shun nuevamente.

 _ **¡Santa Manía Caballeresca!**_

 _ **Octubre de 2018**_


End file.
